All I Ever Really Needed
by SlytherinSeduction
Summary: James Potter is not Harry's father. All his life he was lied to about his real father. Severitus Challenge! Starts in Harry's third year! R&R Please!
1. The Truth Is Revealed

Summary: Harry is not a Potter. All his life he has been lied to about his real father. Severitus Challenge. Starts in the beginning of Harry's third year! R&R Please!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter One: The Truth Is Revealed

Harry stood silently in the hallway outside the Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall had told him that Dumbledore wished to speak to him. About what, Harry did not know.

The door that lead into the Headmaster's office opened, and Harry's new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin appeared. Harry was just starting his third year at Hogwarts, but he already liked Lupin. He had helped Harry on the Hogwarts Express and he was a real nice guy. Harry just hoped that Lupin wouldn't turn out to be a dark wizard and try to kill him, or an arrogant, conceited git like the Defense teacher the year before.

"Come on in Harry," Lupin said warily. Harry followed him into the elegant office. Much to Harry's dislike, his most hated teacher, Severus Snape was sitting in a chair across from Albus Dumbledore. To Harry's surprise, Snape's face did not hold his infamous sneer that Harry was now growing quite use to. Instead his face was completely neutral, showing not even a flicker of emotion.

"I- Is anything wrong Professor?" Harry asked nervously, his eyes now on Dumbledore.

"No Harry, but I _do_ have some important news that has just come to my attention, and I feel you have every right to know what it is," he said calmly as his eyes slowly drifted to Snape and quickly snapped back onto Harry. "Harry, I think it would be best if you would sit down…" The Headmaster said slowly.

Harry walked to the armchair beside Professor Lupin and seated himself abruptly. "What is it Professor?" Harry asked worriedly.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment before saying, "Harry… James Potter isn't your real father."


	2. Who Am I?

Chapter 2: Who Am I?

"Professor, are you feeling alright?" Harry asked quietly. What was wrong with Dumbledore? No mistake- the Headmaster was always a bit well, off his rocker… but Harry now, had no doubt that Albus Dumbledore was **_nuts! _ **

"I'm feeling fine Harry," Dumbledore said gently, "Why do you ask?" Harry looked at the professor's face and realized that he was _serious. _No! Harry shook his head frantically and turned to Lupin. He looked at Harry and nodded silently. Harry's insides churned unpleasantly as he snapped his head in Snape's direction. He just stared back at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry jumped out of his armchair and started backing up towards the oak door leading out of the office.

"No! What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?" Harry said, panic rising in his chest. "Of course James Potter is my father! You LIARS!" He screamed.

"Harry," The Dumbledore said softly, "You know I would never lie to you about something as important as this. I am telling you the truth, James Potter is NOT your--" He was caught off with a slam of the oak door.

Harry ran down the halls, not really knowing were he was going. All he knew is that he needed a place where he could be alone, a place where he could think. He was not however, aware that he was running right into the Slytherin dungeons.

Harry came to an abandoned hallway, and slid down against the stone wall. He was unusually pale, and he was shaking uncontrollably. _They're crazy,_ Harry told himself silently, _all of them. Completely insane. Of course James Potter is my father! Everyone tells me how much I resemble him. James Potter is my father, James Potter is my father, James Potter is my father, James Potter is my—_Harry was brought out of his thoughts, when he heard a pair of footsteps heading his way. They stopped in front of him. Slowly and carefully, Harry looked up into the dark and hard eyes of Severus Snape.


	3. The Truth Is Not Always Easy

Thanks SecondhandGirl! Yea, when I was updating I realized I clicked on the wrong category… Ooops! Special thanks to all my reveiwers!!

Chapter 3: The Truth Is Not Always Easy

"I have a question Mr. Potter, didn't those Muggle relatives of yours ever teach you manners?" Snape said scornfully.

"What do you want _sir_?" Harry snapped.

Snape sneered. "Apparently not," he said. Harry sighed and looked away. He had no patience for the Potions Master right now.

"Sorry professor…" He said softly, "I'm just so confused! James Potter is my father- he has to be! Everyone tells me 'You look _so_ much like your father.' If James Potter isn't my father, then who is? Even you professor, you always tell me that I am just as arrogant as my father, but this whole time you weren't even insulting James Potter!"

"You know Potter," Snape said quietly, "I'm normally not one to say self-deprecating things…" Harry's head snapped up at this.

"What? Wait-- you mean… No! You mean _you_?" Harry was lost for words. Snape closed his eyes and nodded silently. "But it's- it's _impossible_! You _can't_ be! My- my mother, she loved James Potter, not you! She- she _married_ James Potter!"

Snape heaved a heavy sigh before saying, "Potter, let me tell you a little story. Yes your mother loved James, and _yes _she did marry him, but she cared for him like he was the brother she never had. The only reason she married James was for her protection, and my own."

"What do mean sir?" Harry whispered.

"Are you sure you want to hear this Potter?" Snape questioned, "The truth is not always easy."

"Yes sir, I want to hear the truth. I _need_ to hear the truth."


	4. I Believe You

Chapter 4: Explanation

Snape was silent for a moment. Without speaking he straitened himself up as if preparing to walk away from Harry. "Where are you going Sir?" Harry asked worriedly. Did Snape decide he didn't want to tell him? Harry needed to know the truth. Snape couldn't just leave him sitting there helplessly against the stone wall with all these unanswered questions running though his head!

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Well Mr. Potter," he said, and Harry could tell he was trying to keep a sneer off of his face, "Lunch shall be starting any minute now, and I think it would be best if we were able to talk without being trampled by dozens of hungry students, don't you think?" At this, Harry flushed.

"O-of course, sorry Professor," he mumbled. Harry slowly lifted himself off of the cold stone floor to follow the Potions Master.

They walked silently for a few minutes until Snape stopped in front of a large door. Harry knew that the door would lead into Snape's office because he had been in there the year before, when he was involved in a certain incident with a certain bewitched car. Snape turned the handle of the door and held it open for Harry to enter. Harry hesitated before walking in.

Harry surveyed the cold dungeon before him. It was exactly the same as he remembered it although of course, the items on Snape's desk had been rearranged. The door was shut behind him with a loud _click_. Harry turned and looked at the Professor in front of him. Snape simply stared back at him for a minute before walking past him and sitting down in the black chair behind his large mahogany desk. He folded his arms across his chest and looked back at Harry impatiently.

"You _can _sit down Potter, that is why chairs were invented," Snape drawled. Harry flushed once again before sitting down in a wooden chair in front of his dear Profess- no- his dear _father._ Yes, his father. Not Potions Professor, _father._ As Harry thought this, he felt an unpleasant wave of nausea flow through him.

Snape sighed. "I don't know exactly how I should start…" he trailed off. Harry finally found his voice.

"How did you and my- my mum _meet_?" he asked softly.

"We went to school together, as I am sure you already know." Snape said, " I met your mother the day after term began, I remember because I was extremely upset and angry it was moments after I had had the pleasure of meeting James Potter and…" he bit his lip nervously, "Sirius Black." Harry shot up in his chair.

"What! You-you mean- that my fa- I mean that _James_ knew- _knew_ S-Sirius B-Black?" Snape closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Yes, they were best friends throughout their years at Hogwarts, but lets drop the subject of- of _him,_ shall we?"

"Yes sir," Harry said quietly. _James Potter_ _and Sirius Black were_ _friends at Hogwarts_? _The same Sirius Black that murdered thirteen people with one curse? The same Sirius Black who was thrown into Azkaban twelve years ago? The same Sirius Black who had just recently escaped from prison to find Harry, and kill him? It wasn't possible- was it? And if this was true, why would he want to kill his best friend's son? It just didn't make sense!_

Harry was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Snape spoke again. "Anyways," he said, " I just had an unpleasant run-in with them, and I was walking in a deserted corridor, when I ran into your mother… Apparently, she noticed that I was upset because she asked me what happened. I told her. We talked for what must have been hours. After that, we became friends.

We started dating in our third year. After our seventh year I asked her to marry me. She of course, said 'yes…'" The potions master drifted off and looked away. Harry had a feeling that he was starting to get choked up. Snape looked back at his son. "We had a small wedding, " he snorted, "My father never even knew. We were eighteen at the time. When we were nineteen you were born." At this, Harry's eyebrows shot up. "We were young, I know. But we did date for seven years before you were born, so…" He shrugged. Harry nodded to let him know he understood.

"Then we found out that the Dark- that Voldemort was after us. I was a spy for Professor Dumbledore. Voldemort didn't know that a married Lily. I probably wouldn't be here if he did. In the end we decide that James would "marry" Lily, then take you and her into hiding. James and I always disliked each other, but he cared for Lily, and I loved her and you both.

"The day Lily died, was the worst day of my life. Harry, you need to understand that I wanted so much to keep you, but I couldn't. The world could never know that you were my son. We didn't truly know if Voldemort was gone for good, and even if he was, there were still many Death Eaters that weren't imprisoned, looking for revenge. I promised my self that I would keep you safe…"

"But you didn't," Harry said now on the verge of tears, "You sent me to live with the Dursleys! They hated me! They were mean and neglected me for years! All I wanted was a family! A Mother and a Father," tears were starting to fall freely now, "I never had either one!"

"And I wanted my wife and child! I cried myself to sleep every night for months! I hated myself for giving you up!" A few tears started to build up in the Professor's eyes. " Please believe me when I say this, okay? I do love you, and you can hate me if you want, but I will still love you. You are my son. Mine. And you always will be. Please, please believe Harry…" Snape trailed off helplessly. At that moment Harry was truly happy that Severus Snape was his Father. He looked into the dark eyes of his Father, and when he did he saw love and hope. And that was enough for Harry.

"I believe you," Harry whispered.

A/N: I know this is a little fluffy, but I couldn't help myself! Snape loves Harry, but in the future he will be comforting when he needs to be, and stern when he needs to be. Also, the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort does exist. That's why Voldemort went after Harry, and killed Lily. So with that all said, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me so very happy!


	5. Questions

Rnet: Thank you so much for your review!

Sappjody: Thank you so much for your review and encouragement!

Chapter 5: Questions

If anyone had walked into the Potion Master's office, they would've been truly shocked at the sight before them. They would've seen Professor Severus Snape embracing a crying Boy-Who-Lived with all the strength he could muster. That is, if they didn't know the story that had been just told by Professor. If they did know the story they probably say "awww" and still be shocked. You might ask why this is so. The truth is, Severus Snape was considered by most, a heartless person. Children of all ages (and many adults to) feared the man. But Severus Snape always had a heart when it came to the people he loved: his wife and his son.

Snape just held Harry as he cried, gently rocking him in a soothing manner. He understood why Harry was sobbing; he was letting out all of his sadness, anger, and frustration that he had built up over the years. Snape didn't blame the boy. He had spent his life being hated by his relatives. He lived a hard life, and he always thought that no one gave a damn about him. He had been lied to, and was told that the Dursleys were his only living relatives. How could Severus blame the boy? It was his fault his son went through all this. He noticed that Harry had stopped crying. He looked down.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked softly. Harry looked up at him, his eyes red and puffy.

"Better…" Harry said softly. He slid off the Potion Master's lap suddenly feeling embarrassed and muttered, "s-sorry…"

"Don't be," said his father gently, but firmly, "It is not your fault. It 's mine. I was the one who screwed up, not you." Harry smiled weakly.

"I always hoped someday I would be able to give you a proper home. You probably would never want to live with me now, after all I have done to you…" Severus said sadly.

"Wait- what? I could live with you?" Snape nodded. " You- you mean I would never have to go back to the Dursleys again?" Harry said breathlessly.

"Never," the elder man said, "Why do you want to-"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, hope building in his chest. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! They hate me, and you – don't…" His father shook his head.

"No I don't. I could never hate you! I love you!" He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know we lost the last twelve years, but if you are willing to try…"

"I am!" Harry said happily. He always wanted a family, and now was his chance to have one. Severus smiled.

"I am too," He said. They looked at each other for a minute until Snape glanced at the clock. "It's quarter to two… Are you hungry at all?" he asked looking at his son.

"A little," said Harry shyly.

"Me too," Snape Sr. said. He waved his wand and conjured up a variety of sandwiches. Snape led his son into his private chambers. There was a cozy sitting area with a large fireplace and two comfortable couches. Where the living room ended, the kitchen began. It had an elegant oak table, and pretty much everything you could ever need in a kitchen.

Harry sat besides his father munching on a sandwich. When they were both filled and content, Snape waved his wand once more and cleared the mess away. He looked at Harry.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

"Sure…" Harry replied, "What about?"

"Anything. Do you have any questions about what happened all them years ago, or what is going to happen in the future?"

"Err… yes I have one!"

"Go ahead."

"Where are we err… going to live?"

"During the summer?" Harry nodded. "At Snape Manor." At this Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"You have manor?" Severus chuckled.

"Yes _we_ do," He said emphasizing 'we.'

"Wow," said Harry.

"Don't be so surprised. I come from a long line of respected Purebloods. I inherited the manor and the Snape family vault from my father. The manor is quite nice actually."

"Cool," Harry muttered to himself. Snape grinned.

"Very," he said.

"You should smile more often. You look nice when you do."

"And lose my intimidating Potion Master's disguise? I think not," Severus replied jokingly.

"I'm just saying…" Harry said, now grinning himself. "Where are we going to stay during Christmas holidays?"

"There is a bedroom next to mine if you want it, or you could always stay in Gryffindor tower…"

"I would rather stay with you if you don't mind…" Harry asked shyly.

"Of course I don't Harry! Your always welcome to come down here if you want to."

"Thank you," Harry said softly but Snape waved it off.

"Don't mention it," he said.

"What is my full name?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Harrison Severus Snape," said his father. (A/N: I never really liked the name 'Harold' but I do like 'Harrison,' and 'Harry' can be short for either. Tell me what you think!)

"I like it," Harry said happily. "One more question…"

"Yes?"

"Why do I look like James Potter?"

"Ah well, there are charms on you that altered your appearance. If you want me to, I can take them off tomorrow…"

"Could you? I want to see what I am really supposed to look like," Harry said urgently.

"Of course I can," Snape said now smiling widely. Harry yawned. "Are you tired?"

"A little bit…" Harry said yawning once more.

"Would you take a nap before supper?"

"That would be nice." Harry said smiling tiredly.

"Here," Severus said getting off the couch, and pulling the quilt that was lying on the back of the couch, down. He told Harry to lie down. When he obeyed, Severus pulled the blanket over his exhausted son. Harry looked at him drowsily.

"Thank you," he mumbled. Severus brushed a strand of the boy's messy hair out of his face lovingly.

"Your welcome Harrison," he said softly, "Sleep well…" And with that, the tall man left with a small smile tugging his lips.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Any helpful comments? Let me know!


End file.
